


The Heat Between Us

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Spells and Rituals, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'aphrodisiac'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Heat Between Us

They have dealt with a lot of things that made one or the other of them lose their minds in a rather _intimate_ way.

There was that ‘love spell’ cast by that bitch of a witch, the pixies and their ‘playful’ lowering of inhibitions, and a variety of herbs, plants, and other fauna that had the _lovely_ side effect of making people crazy _and_ horny.

This... this is a gentler way of the same thing, and _much_ more enjoyable, considering that they’re doing this _knowingly_ and with each other’s **_full consent_**.

Derek chuckles a little, face slightly flushed as Stiles complains about all the trouble they went through when this little tonic was only a spellbook away. His mate is only slightly appeased when Derek points out that they hadn’t really _needed_ it before, and that they don’t really need it _now_ , aside for the spell.

Stiles, his own face covered in a light sheen of sweat, agrees with a kiss to Derek’s cheek. A kiss that quickly travels to his lips and deepens, the enjoyment of it easily overriding the complaints and cat-calls that come from the rest of the Pack.

There are wandering hands and a sudden exodus of the rest of the group, Stiles calling out that they were warned about what would happen if they stayed, so they have no right to complain. He gets a few swears in response, as well as gestures of a less polite nature, that makes him laugh out loud. Derek even chuckles a bit as he nibbles on Stiles’ neck, drawing his mate’s attention back to himself with a happy smile.

Being intimate with Stiles, whether needed by spell or not, has always been a pleasurable experience and the way that Stiles is looking at him tells him that this one is going to be _extra_ special.

Derek can hardly wait.


End file.
